An Unexpected Friend
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy and Sonic have never met before even though they live right next to each other. Their moms hate each other and both of their lives haven't gone as they wanted. Will meeting each other change that? SONAMY!


**All Characters belong to Sega except Ashley, Vanessa, Mary, Sasha, and Raymond. **

**Ch.1 First Sight**

Amy's POV

I looked out my window to see the light blue sky stretching out into the horizon. The wind blows the trees softly. I start to smile until I hear yelling. I look over at my neighbor's house to see my mom and our neighbor, Sasha, going at it again. They always fight over stupid reasons. For example: last week, they were yelling because a leaf from a tree in our backyard fell into Sasha's backyard. I sigh and go back to combing my light pink quills. Once I'm done, I head downstairs to eat breakfast. My older sister, Ashley, is texting at the table. "You know we're not allowed to do that," I say to her. She doesn't even look up; her light blue eyes stay glued to the phone as she speaks. "Oh well. Mom isn't here so I suggest you keep your little ugly mouth shut," she says coldly. I shrug and walk away. But, she won't take that as an answer. She gets up and grabs my arm. "Where do you think you're going after you disrespect an elder," she says, her hot pink quills falling in her eyes. "Ash, how many times do I have to say that you're only eighteen and not an old person?"

"Well you're only sixteen which means that I have more power over you."

"Just 'cause you're older doesn't mean that you're the boss of me."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Why you little-"my sister starts to say raising her hand. She looks as if she's about to slap me until she sees my mom walk in the door. Her green eyes look weary, her flamingo pink fur looks raggedy, and her dress has dirt marks on it. "Um, mom, are you okay," I ask while walking over to her. "No," she says, her soft voice hard. "Sasha is such a witch and I just wish that we could move far away." Ashley's eyes widened when she heard this. "But mom, we can't move now, I mean what about all my friends," my sister said, pleading. My mom smiled. "Calm down Ashley, we don't have enough money to move. When your father died he left us his whole bank savings, but that is something we have to save and cherish," my mom said softly, putting her arm around me. Our dad died the year before and I was the only one who couldn't get over quite so soon. I put my head down. "Mom, I'm gonna go outside," I said quietly. My mom opened the door for me as I stepped outside. It was hot out with a soft breeze. I was glad that I wore a bright red tank top, red shorts, and some comfy red sneakers. I also had in a little red headband with a rose on it to hold back my quills. I made my way over to the backyard silently. I sat down on the couch swing that sat right next to the wooden fence that separated the two backyards. "Well I'm sick and tired of being locked up in some dumb house while the world moves on," I hear a male voice say. "Geez Sonic, can you just be a good kid like your brother and sister," I heard Sasha's voice yell.

"Are you crazy? Manic is a nightmare and Sonia is the definition of overprotective sister and they're the good kids?" I felt bad about easdropping, but this was interesting. I knew that Sasha had children, but I never saw them before.

"Yes Sonic, they are the good kids. And you know what: you're grounded for three months!"

"But that's not-"

"Do you wanna make it five?" There was no reply. The next thing I heard was a door close. "Man, stupid mother. She never understands anything that goes on in my life," I hear the male voice mutter. I walk up to the fence and say: "Than what does go on in your life?" I smile to myself. "What the? Who's there? I have a bag full of rocks and I know how to use them!" I giggle at the voice's response. Then I hear footsteps coming toward the fence. I quickly go back to sit on the swing. A blue hedgehog about my age jumps over the fence and looks at me like I was a ghost. "Who are you?" He says. His voice was soft. His fur was a bright blue similar to Sasha's, had light green eyes, and his quills were pushed back so that they were spiked on the back of his head. He was wearing a black t-shirt with gray jeans and black high-tops. "Um, I'm Amy Rose," I say getting up and walking over to him. I outstretch my hand to him. He smiles at me. It was a smile that sent butterflies to my stomach. "Hi, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he says as he shakes my hand. His hand was warm and very soft. "Hi," I say. I probably looked like an idiot as I smiled at him. He lets go of my hand and looks me over. Now I wished that I had worn something more girly like a skirt and ballerina flats. "I like your headband," I hear Sonic say. "Thanks, I like your eyes," I say without thinking. Oops. But, Sonic only smiles. "Um so I guess you're Sasha's son."

"Yea, and you're Mary's daughter right?"

"Yes. Do you wanna sit," I asked motioning to the couch swing. He nodded. He follows me as I go back to the swing. I watch him sit. He didn't look at me; his eyes were looking over at the fence. He was probably wondering if he should go back or not. I stared thoughtlessly at him. He seemed so cute and misunderstood. Definitely not innocent but somewhere near it. "I guess you heard the whole thing right?"

"What? Oh yea. Well the last of it."

"Oh."

"Sorry if it was supposed to be private."

"No its fine."

"Okay. So, um, you have siblings?"

"Yes."

"Do you like them?"

"No."

"Oh," I tried not to laugh because he looked serious. He still wasn't looking at me, but I didn't care. "Do you have any siblings," he asked his eyes finally turning over to me.

"Yes."

"Do you like them?"

"Sometimes, and sometimes not. Having an older sister is harder than some people see it."

"Tell me about it."

"Wait, you have an older sister too?"

"Yea."

"So that Sonia is your older sister?"

"Yes."

"Then is Manic your younger brother?"

"Naw, he's my older brother."

"But you said he was a nightmare."

"He is. Hey, I know what you're thinking: How can the older brother be used in the term usually used for younger siblings."

"Um yea."

"Let's just say that you're lucky that you don't have an older brother."

"Why not?"

"You really don't need a person who makes your life miserable."

"Is that what your brother does?"

"Kind of, I mean sometimes he can be a good guy but that's like once in a blue moon."

"Oh. Does your brother happen to be cute?"

"Wh- why do you ask," Sonic stutters looking nervous. I giggle.

"Relax, I'm kidding."

"Oh right. Uh, I should go. It's getting late." I check my watch to see that he's right. It was almost four 'o clock. Time moved so fast when I was around Sonic. He got up and walked over to the fence. I followed him. "It was nice meeting you Amy," he said outstretching his hand to me. "You too. When can I see you again," I ask. He smiles at me. "Meet me at the Willow Bridge tomorrow at three." I nod. He winks at me before climbing back over the fence. I smile to myself as I walk into the house. I think I've just made a new friend.

**Ch.2 The Start of a New Friendship**

Sonic's POV

I jumped back over to see Manic. Great. "Where have you been Speedy," he asked me. He had a bat in his hand. He had his favorite orange vest on, his dark jeans stained, sunglasses perched on his head, and his green quills messy. He was twirling a baseball in his other hand. "I went to China," I said sarcastically. Manic stopped twirling the ball. I quickly got in my running stance in case he got any ideas. "Wow, I didn't know that you knew that place existed."

"Shut-up Manic."

"Make me." I ran toward Manic quickly and was about to hit him hard when he smacked me with the bat. I fell backwards onto my back. Manic stood over me with a grin on his face. "Aw, did I hurt my baby brother," he teased. I got up cautiously. "No, Manic, ya didn't," I said. He stopped smiling and glared at me. I backed away from him. He had issues and I didn't want him to blow up on me. I ran in the house. Manic followed and got ahead of me. He tripped me. I fell on my face this time. "You know what, Squirt, I'm gonna be nice today and let you go without pounding your face in," he said with a big smile on his face. He walked away without doing any more harm to me. I just shook my head at him. Manic is 18 and still acted like an idiotic moron; even though that's what he is. "Manic, what did you do to Sonic," I heard Sonia ask. She treated me like a baby and I hated that. "Nothing that'll kill him," I heard Manic reply. Sonia walked into the room to see me lying on the floor. "Oh Sonny," she cried as she rushed over to my side. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that," I yelled at her. Sonia had light violet fur, light purple eyes, and her hair like quills grow between her ears so that some falls in her face while the rest flows down her back. The same is for Manic with his quills except his are spiky, and the back sticks off his head like mine. Sonia and Manic are twins (I know hard to believe), but Sonia is older than Manic by ten minutes (which makes no sense since she's the dumb one). "Sorry Sonic, it's just that you're my baby brother and I care about you," Sonia said softly. I looked at her questioningly. "You make up dumb nicknames for me because you care about me," I rephrased slowly. She nodded. I got up and just shook my head at her as I walked away. I wandered up to my room. Once I got there, I found that Manic had tee peed it _again_. I sighed before taking all the toilet paper down. Once I was done, I started thinking about Amy. I mean she was really cute, and she seemed like a sweet girl. I even asked her out; no I mean we're just friends, or so I hope.

I woke up the next morning feeling giddy. I put on a red and blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and red high tops. I brushed my quills and put on some cologne. What was wrong with me? Amy was just a girl. I grinded down the stair railing to get downstairs. "Aw, Sonic, you look so adorable," I heard Sonia say before she hugged me. "Um, thanks," I replied. She smiled at me and I returned the smile. I walked to the kitchen with Sonia close behind. I sat down at the table next to Manic who was drumming his drumsticks on the table. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one he had on yesterday except with a green vest. "Manic, why do you smell _good_," I asked him. Surely the scent of pine cologne was coming from him. He stopped drumming to look at me. "I have a _date_ today," he replied smiling. "Oh really."

"Yea."

"What's her name?"

"Vanessa Harlings."

"You mean that girl from school who you always stare at?"

"Yea- wait; how do you know that I stare at her," Manic asked, frowning.

"Dude, we're brothers and it's pretty obvious that you like her."

"Whatever Sonic." Manic went back to his drumming. I was kind of surprised. Manic usually never called me by my name and he smiled; that girl must be doing him wonders. "Hey, do you know where mom is," I asked Manic. He shook his head. I shrugged and grabbed a piece of toast. "Is that all you're gonna eat Sonic," Sonia said with a disapproving look on her face. I nodded and she shook her head. "Sonic, you're a growing boy and growing boys need to get their nutrients," she said as she grabbed my empty plate and started piling it with eggs and sausage. "Hey, I'm not the only growing boy in this house," I said nodding my head toward Manic who stopped drumming. "Do not pull me into this you little brat," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Why not, you're supposed to be the good influence."

"I am the good influence."

"Oh yea, then how come it took you eighteen years to figure out-"I was cut off by Manic tackling me. We both fell on the floor. Manic got up before I did. We were both breathing heavily out of anger. "I'm going out," Manic muttered before walking out the door. Sonia looked disappointed. Her ears dropped as the door slammed shut. "Can't you guys ever get along," she asked me softly. I shrugged and went into the living room. Sonia followed me. I sat down on the sofa and she sat down next to me. "Can you at least _try_ to make friends with Manic," she asked. "How can I be friends with him?"

"You were friends with him once if you remember. The best of friends even."

"I don't remember."

"Well, when you were first born, Manic and I thought that we could accept you since mom and dad did. We used to play with you all the time. By the time you were like five, you and Manic were joined at the hip. I remember that you guys used to do everything together. He's the one who taught you how to use your speed and not dad like mom told you. Anyway, Manic taught you all the sports and games you know now. But that all changed when you hit twelve."

"Yea, I do remember that."

"What happened between you guys is what I wanna know."

"I don't know, maybe it's because we got older and started to get to know different people where as when you're little, all you really have is your siblings. And maybe it's because dad left. I think that's what declared us enemies."

"Why would dad leaving make you guys enemies?"

"Because we blamed each other for it. We thought that he left because of us."

"Why would you guys think that?"

"I don't know anymore." I put my head down. I really didn't understand what happened between me and Manic. I do remember liking him, but I guess that we've been on each other's backs for so long that the memories have faded. Sonia put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. "Please talk to him," she whispered. I nodded and then looked at the clock. It was three o' one! I was late. "Sure, I'll talk to him tonight, but I got to get going," I said before I zoomed out the door and towards Willow Bridge. Amy was waiting there. She was sitting on one of the railings, looking down into the water. She had a pale pink sundress on with pale pink ballerina flats and a pale pink headband with a light pink rose on it. Her quills looked like hair as they were curled. A small bang in her eyes, while the rest flowed down her back. She looked beautiful. I walked up to her quietly. "Hey," I said. She jumped a little when she heard my voice. She looked up and smiled at me. "Hi Sonic," she said softly. She tried to get down from the railing but was having trouble. I grabbed her waist, lifted her up and bought her down from the railing. Her cheeks turned pink as I did so. "Sorry I'm late but I had to get this for you," I said as I handed Amy the lavender rose that I had picked on the way. She smiled as she took the rose. "Thank you Sonic."

"Uh, you look beautiful today Amy."

"Oh, why thank you." She blushed some more. I just smiled at her. Her jade eyes were so entrancing, her smile was so sweet, and her voice was like a soothing melody. I snapped out of it quickly before she could notice that I was checking her out. "So, what do you want to do today," I asked her. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk since it's such a nice day out," she replied. I nodded and grabbed her hand. Amy tried to fight her blush. I started walking toward the trail that was on the other end of the bridge. She matched my stride. "So, um, I heard a little bit of commotion in your house this morning," Amy said, trying to start conversation. "Oh so you heard."

"Yea, is everything okay?"

"Yes or so I hope."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well remember when I said that Manic was a nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Well, believe it or not: we used to be best friends."

"Really?"

"Yea, and well the commotion was just me and Manic fighting with each other again."

"What were you guys fighting over?"

"Something stupid."

"Oh."

"So, what happened in your household this fine morning?"

"Your mom came over and kind of attacked my mom with hurtful words."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Is your mom okay?"

"Yes, she's just fine. Sonic, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ames."

"Okay well- hey, you called me 'Ames'."

"Yea, do you like that nickname?" I wasn't really thinking when I called her that. She nodded, smiled, and blushed some more. I returned the smile and squeezed her hand. "Um, what were you gonna ask me," I returned back to our conversation.

"Oh, I was gonna ask why your mom is so mean."

"Oh, um, I guess it's because my dad left. He was her everything, and when he left; I guess it set off something in her."

"Oh. Where did your dad go?"

"I really don't know. He pays child support and everything, but we're not in touch."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Excuse me."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know, I guess that I thought that you were close to your dad."

"Are you close to yours?"

"I was."

"Was?"

"He died last year."

"I'm sorry Ames," I said as she hugged me. I could hear her sobbing quietly into my shirt. I hugged her back. We stayed like this, in each other's arms, for a few minutes before Amy pulled away. I wiped away her leftover tears gently. She smiled as she looked up at me. "You're good guy Sonic," she whispered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you're understanding, nice, caring, and all the other things that makes a guy good. Including the mysterious past."

"Well, you're a good girl. I mean you're smart, cute, funny, and you have a big heart." Amy smiled at hearing this. "Thanks Sonic," she said. I smiled at her and then looked down. We headed back toward the bridge and I walked her home in silence. Once we arrived at her house, she looked at me. "Thanks for the wonderful walk Sonic," she said. "You're welcome," I replied grinning. She smiled at me before she gently kissed me on my cheek. I knew that I was blushing, but didn't fight it. "Um, I think that we should probably exchange numbers so that we can talk more often," I heard Amy say. "Huh, oh sure," I said reaching in my pocket for a piece of paper and a pen. I grabbed something and pulled it out, but it was a wad of monopoly money. "I could have sworn that I had put- Manic," I growled. Amy giggled. "Come inside, I'm sure we can find some materials in there," she said. She unlocked her door and went inside. I followed her. Inside was a pink and red sensation. The walls were painted all different kinds of pink in every room, the furniture was a light red, the floors were burgundy, and the lamps were light pink. "Um nice house," I said. She blushed again as she smiled. I followed her into what looked like a home office. She gathered two pens and paper. "Amy, is that you," I heard a soft feminine voice say. "Yea mom," Amy replied. A flamingo pink hedgehog wearing a yellow sundress, and yellow heels walked into the room. Her eyes were the same jade color as Amy's, and her short hair was straightened. She looked at me with surprise. "Why hello, I'm Mary," she said outstretching her hand to me and smiling. "Hi, I'm Sonic," I said shaking her hand, "Nice meeting you Mrs. Rose."

"The pleasure's all mine." I smiled at her. Amy was giving her mother the 'go away' look. Her mother didn't quite catch it and watched us. I picked up one of the pens and wrote my cell number on a piece of paper. Amy did the same. We exchanged the papers and Amy escorted me to the door with her mother behind me with a huge smile on her face. "See ya later Ames," I said as I walked out the door. She nodded and closed the door. I ran to my house and tried to go straight to my room, but Sonia stopped me. "Where have you been Sonic," she asked me, her soft voice hard. "I went for a walk with my friend," I said innocently. I didn't know what was wrong. "Did you know that mom has been looking everywhere for you? She said that you were grounded! How dare you disobey her?" Sonia was mad now.

"Do you really think I care about what that woman says?"

"Well, she's still your mother so you have to listen to her!"

"Chill Sonia, it's not like you're the one who's gonna get punished so why worry about it?"

"Because I was the one who was supposed watching you, and I am going to get punished for it!" Sonia's face was as red as a tomato now.

"Sis, calm down okay. Just chill."

"Don't tell me to chill! Now go to your room and don't come out until I tell you to!"

"No! You're not the boss of me!"

"Fine, then just get into more hot water with mom!"

"Whatever," I muttered before heading up the stairs. I walked down the hall to my room. I stopped in front of Manic's room. I promised Sonia that I would talk to him and I never break my promises. I knocked on the door. I wondered if he was even home. The door opened. "What do you want Sonic," Manic asked me, annoyed at my presence. "We need to talk," I told him softly. He let me in and I almost tripped over his dog, Buster. I sat down in one of Manic's giant beanbag chairs. Manic sat down in the one next to mine. "Okay, Squirt, what do we need to talk about," he asked me.

"About our brother relationship. I mean Sonia told me about the times when we used to be best friends."

"You don't remember those days?" Manic actually looked _concerned._ I shook my head. "Whenever I think back to when we were little, I come up blank," I said.

"You must have developed amnesia on the whole thing."

"Yea, I mean I remember my childhood; it's just that whenever you and me come into play…"

"Oh, maybe it's because we've on each other's backs been for so long. I mean four years can be a lot for the brain."

"Yea, but the other thing that I can't remember is why we're enemies."

"We're not enemies and will never be enemies. Dude, no matter what: we're always gonna be bro's and bro's have their good times and they have their bad times."

"So, we're kool?"

"Yea, even though you may be a pain, you're always gonna be my little brother," he said ruffling my quills, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Now get out my room Squirt," he said still smiling. I got up and walked toward the door. I turned around when I got there. "Hey Manic," I said. He looked up at me. "Yea," he replied.

"Thanks and stay out my room," I said with a laugh. He smiled at me before I closed the door. I was happy to be on Manic's good side for once and I got to improve my acting skills. Amnesia, forgetting the times? Man, Sonia and Manic are stupid.

**Ch.3 Weird Emotions**

Amy's POV

I watched Sonic leave before turning to my mom, who was grinning madly at me. "Do you wanna talk," she asked me. I smiled before nodding my head. My mom did a little victory yell before heading to the living room. I followed her. We sat on the couch. "So, who was he," she asked.

"Sonic, but he's just a friend."

"Oh really."

"Yea, I mean: he's a friend; for _now_."

"When did you guys meet?"

"Yesterday in our backyard."

"Aw that's so- wait what was he doing in our backyard." Oops.

"Well, he's Sasha's son mom."

"Oh no, you're kidding right?"

"I wish I was, but mom, he's nothing like her. I mean he's sweet, kind, and caring."

"I see," my mom said but she wasn't smiling anymore, "carry on with how you guys met."

"Well, when I went outside yesterday, I heard yelling. Sasha was arguing with Sonic but I didn't know that at the time. All I knew was that Sasha was arguing with some guy. Then Sasha left and Sonic was muttering to himself, so I said something and well he jumped over the fence to see what it was. We saw each other, talked and made plans to meet today. That's it."

"Oh, so that's where you've been all afternoon. With a witch's recruit," my mom said coldly. My anger striked up at that point. "He's not like that mom," I yelled getting up from my seat. "How do you know that Amelia, huh, you've only known the boy for two days!" My mom also rose from her seat.

"Because, I feel like I've known him my whole life!"

"Oh, so you're just gonna trust your teenage instincts?"

"Why are you being like this mom? You liked him when you first met him and now that he's somebody's son, you're gonna hate him? You don't even know him!"

"I know that he's a bad person's child! Now go up to your room! You're grounded for the rest of the month and you're forbidden to see Sonic for the rest of your life!"

I felt the tears that I've been fighting came pouring down my face. I didn't even say anything, I just ran up to my room. My mom was being so unfair. She won't give Sonic a chance. I closed the door behind me as I entered my room. I sunk to the floor and cried into my knees. My mom is so judgmental and sometimes it really got on my nerves. I heard my cell phone ring. I froze at first, and then slowly got the phone out of my pocket. It was some number that I didn't quite recognize. I answered anyway. "Hello, Amy Rose speaking," I said to the phone. The person chuckled. "Hey," a male voice said. I got scared. It was some dude! I mean how did he get my number? Is he a stalker? I calmed myself down before I got to panicky. "Um who is this and how did you get this number," I said both calmly and sternly.

"Uh, it's Sonic and I'm pretty sure you gave this number to me a little while ago," the voice said back, seeming confused. Oh it was just Sonic. Now I felt stupid and embarrassed.

"Oh, Sonic I'm sorry. I haven't put your number in my phone yet so I didn't know who it was."

"It's okay Ames. Hey, why do you sound so sad?"

"My mom and I had a disagreement."

"You mean a fight right?"

"Yes, I think."

"What were you guys fighting over?" I sighed and bent my head back on the door so that it rested there. I didn't want to tell Sonic because it might hurt him, but at the same time: it would be better for him to know the truth straight from the start instead of learning it the hard way. "Ames," I heard Sonic ask.

"We were fighting over you," I whispered softly.

"What do you mean?"

"When I told my mom that you were Sasha's son, she kind of flipped out."

"Oh," Sonic said sounding a little hurt.

"I tried to convince her that you're nothing like her and you're not like her, it's just that she's so judgmental and-"

"It's okay Amy, I get it. Your mom thinks that I'm just like my mom, its fine that she thinks that. I mean I don't really care," he said unemotionally.

"It's not that she thinks that that's bothering me. It's what she said about you. She called you a witch's recruit."

"I've been called worst."

"So, you don't care at _all_."

"I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry Sonic."

"And she banned you from seeing me right?"

"For the rest of my life, but I don't have to listen. I mean I could sneak away."

"No you can't."

"Excuse me?"

"You're grounded aren't you?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"I've been through this a lot, let's put it at that."

"Oh."

"So I guess this is goodbye."

"What? No, I mean we're gonna _see_ each other, we just can't you know."

"Whatever."

"Sonic please just-"

"Goodbye Amy." I heard the dial tone than. I felt more tears spill down my cheeks. Sonic didn't even sound like he _cared_ about what was happening. I tried to call him back but he sent me to voicemail. After a few calls, he picked up once. "What do you want Amy," he said coldly when he answered. "I want you to hear me out," I said innocently. "Sorry, but he doesn't have time to hear somebody whine their heart out," I heard a different male voice say. I guess Manic took the phone away from him. "Look, just let me talk to Sonic," I said starting to get annoyed. I heard the phone make a static noise as it was moved around. The next thing I heard was the dial tone again. I stopped calling him. I got up and went to sit on the seat near my window. The stars shone brightly tonight. "What do you have to shine about," I yelled at the stars. More tears fell down my cheeks. "What's so good about tonight? What's so good about today? What's so good about life?" I cried until I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up feeling sore from sleeping awkwardly in the chair. I put on a light blue quarter-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and light blue low tops. I put my quills in a ponytail with a little bang to the right in my face. I looked into the mirror to see myself. I expected to see the confident, spunky, and strong girl that I was, but instead I saw a tear stained girl with a broken heart. I walked to the bathroom and washed the tear stains away and tried to do something about my bloodshot eyes. Once I looked like myself, I pasted a smile on myself and skipped downstairs. My mom looked at me with disappointment when she saw me. "Mom, you were right about Sonic and I want to take back my actions of defending him," I told her. "When did you decide this," my mom asked confused. I then confessed to her about my conversation with Sonic. She nodded along with everything I said including the things about what she said. "-And now I just feel pathetic for even bothering," I concluded. My mom had a sad smile on her face. "Amy, I was gonna tell you something when you came downstairs," she said softly. I looked at her questioningly. "What's that mom?"

"I wanted to tell you that I might have been a little hard on you. I was gonna tell you that you're allowed to see Sonic, and that you're not grounded. And that I was sorry about the things I said. _Love_ is something that can't be controlled and it's something that must be used; not ignored."

"Thank you mom, I'll talk to Sonic today and see how he is. I mean he wasn't himself when I talked to him," I said while giving my mom a soft hug. I quickly ran out my house to Willow Bridge. I hoped that Sonic would be there. Once I reached the bridge, I saw Sonic with a green hedgehog and a violet hedgehog. I walked up to the bridge slowly. Once I got there, I saw that they were arguing quietly. Sonic saw me first. He looked at me with hatred. "Go away Amy," he said coldly. The green hedgehog looked at me with his amber eyes. He was wearing a denim vest with a red shirt underneath it, black jeans, and red high-tops. He had two earrings on his left ear, a spiky choker around his neck and a spiky bracelet on his wrist. His quills hung on top of his head into his face and off the back of his head. "So, you're Amy," he said, his voice deep and menacing. Chills went up my spine just from his voice. He scared me. "Chill, Manic," the violet hedgehog said and walked up to me. She had a hairstyle similar to Manic's except her quills were like hair, and her hair went down her back. She was wearing a purple sundress with purple ballerina flats her amethyst eyes sparkled with excitement. "Hi, I'm Sonia," she said to me. Her voice was soft and sweet unlike Manic's voice. I like her better than the boys so far. "Sorry if Manic scared you, he's not too bright," she said with a laugh. Manic shot a deadly glare at her. I smiled a little bit, before looking at Sonic. He was wearing a dark blue and white design t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white and blue high-tops. He was looking away from me. "Did you want to speak to Sonic alone," Sonia asked me. I nodded looking back at her. "That would be great, if you don't mind," I said politely. "Sorry, I don't have anything to say to you," Sonic said coldly before getting off the bridge railing and walking down onto the other end of the bridge. "Well I have plenty," I replied running after him. He kept walking down the trail. I ran to him but he was somehow faster so I couldn't keep up. When I finally reached him, I tackled him so he couldn't walk away. Sonic fell flat on his face. I quickly sat on his back. "Get off of me Amy," he yelled. I shook my head. "Sorry, no can do," I replied softly. Sonic slowly lifted up his back until the point to where I fell off. He stood over me as I laid there on the ground. I fell straight on my shoulder. I looked up at him while rolling onto my back. "Hi," I said dumbly. He rolled his eyes before walking away. I got up and grabbed his arm before he got too far. "Sonic, can we please just talk about this," I asked softly. He shook off my hand before turning to me. He gave me a glare that would scare the wicked witch of the west away. "What is there to talk about Amy? Huh? What do you want from me," he questioned. I could see that he was angry, but he needed to hear me out. "We need to talk about what happened last night on the phone okay. I mean I talked to my mom this morning and she said that I could see you."

"She told you that after you said she was right about me didn't she?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Like I said before: I've been through this _a lot_."

"Oh so every girl you've met has been through this with you?"

"Every girl that I've tried to-"

"Date? Kiss? Love?"

"Some, but others I only tried to be friends with, but their parents have had fights with my mom."

"And their parents did the exact same thing that my mom did to me?"

"Basically."

"Well, I'm allowed to see you now so everything's okay."

"No its not, just because your mom says something doesn't mean anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just cause one fourth says okay doesn't mean the whole circle agrees."

"Oh so my mom is one fourth, well I'm the other fourth which makes half; and I know that _you_ want to-"

"Now that's where you're wrong."

"Sonic, don't. Please don't say that we can't see each other or even be friends."

"Why shouldn't I? School's starting next week, so what are you gonna need me for? To be your tour guide?"

"What has gotten into you Sonic? What happened to the guy that I met two days ago?"

"I don't know okay." He stopped glaring at me. He looked down at the dirt beneath our feet. "I think it's just that I've been through this too many times and I'm tired. I'm tired of being the guy who always gets put down."

"Sonic, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. But, you're not getting put down this time. I want to see you again."

"Sorry Amy, but I can't start dating right now. It's kind of a bad time. It's not about you though, so you don't need to worry."

"Why? What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Its personal."

"Well I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks, but there will probably be no need."

"Oh."

"Look Amy you're a nice girl and everything but I think it would be better off if we didn't talk."

"Why?"

"What is with you and that question? Sometimes there is no reason, just second thoughts."

"Oh yea, then what are your second thoughts about me."

"That you're _desperate_." Ouch.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, loud and clear."

"How am I desperate?"

"Why would anyone come to retain a relationship unless they've known each other for at least a year? That's when you know someone loves you, but after two days: it sounds desperate."

"Well that's what you are so."

"Do _not_ call me desperate."

"Why not? Oh yea, because you're not desperate. Your _mommy_ destroys all your relationships," I said in a little kid voice. Sonic looked hurt. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"You know Amy, I thought you were different from all the other girls. I was just being honest because I don't want to hurt either of us."

"Oh well that plan failed since you're the one who looks hurt right now." I knew that I was being mean, but I didn't care. Sonic didn't answer. He opened his eyes, but his eyes still didn't meet mine nor did he look at me. "You know what Sonic? You're not a witch's recruit; you're a wimp. No wonder you don't get any girls. Well it was not nice dating ya, but I'll make sure recommend to all my _new_ friends that you're a jerk face. Okay bye," I said in my best mean girl voice. I walked away with a flip of my ponytail as I turned. Sonia and Manic were still at the bridge when I got back there. Manic glared at me at and I smiled at him. As long I was enemies with Sonic, there was no reason why I couldn't have any fun. "You're cute," I said to Manic in my best flirty voice. Manic looked confused. I twisted my bang with my finger playfully. I heard footsteps approaching the bridge and I knew that it must have been Sonic returning. Good then he would witness the end of my _act_. "You know, I think you'll _kiss_ better than you flirt," I said, still using my flirt voice. I went up to a confused looking Manic and pressed my lips onto his. His mouth tasted like fried chicken and his breath smelled like nasty breath mints. He didn't move at all. I pulled away smiling. "I'll see you later," I said to Manic whose eyes were wide saucers. I walked away, swaying my hips. Let's see how Sonic likes those apples. Wait, did I just say that? What has gotten into me? These weird emotions were something that I hadn't experienced before and I think I like it.

**Ch.4 Betrayals and Tears**

Sonic's POV

I just watched Amy kiss Manic and walk away like she was proud of it. Manic looked like he just saw a ghost. I started laughing as I walked up to my siblings. "Nice Manic, so I guess Vanessa wasn't good enough for ya," I joked. Manic glared at me. I ran because I knew what was coming. Manic followed and tackled me. I laughed as Manic beat me up. He didn't do any damage because he knew that I was joking. I soon started play fighting back. Manic and I were laughing our heads off. Sonia just watched us with a big smile on her face. Ten minutes later, me and Manic stopped pretend fighting. He sat in the grass next to me. I motioned for Sonia to come over. She did and sat down on the other side of me. I leaned back into the grass and watched the clouds. Manic followed my actions and then Sonia did. "This is peaceful," Sonia murmured to us. Manic nodded. "Yea, at least now I don't have some girl kissing me for no good reason," Manic laughed. "Why was she kissing you bro," I asked him. He shrugged. "I don't know, she just came up to me, said I was cute, and just kissed me."

"Maybe she likes you," Sonia said, her eyes closed. Manic shook his head. "I sent shivers down her spine," he said proudly. His cell phone started ringing. He sat up and answered it. "Yo," Manic said into the phone. I sat up as well. I looked at Sonia who looked like she was sleeping as quiet as she was in the grass. "No, I don't know where she is. May I ask who this is," Manic was saying. I had never heard him speak this politely before. It must be someone important. Manic's eyes widened as the person spoke. "Oh okay, you should try her cell phone….. Its 369-421-0850….. Alright, bye." Manic pressed the end button and slid out the keyboard of his phone. "Who was it," I asked him. "Dad," he said softly.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know where mom was. He said that he tried calling the house phone but since we're not there no one's gonna answer."

"What do you think that he wants with mom?"

"I don't know. He sounded kind of mad though." He looked away.

"Oh. Manic?"

"Yea Squirt."

"Does dad still love us?" That made Manic whip his head around at me. He looked at me sadly. "Well, after me and Sonia were born. Dad didn't want any more kids, but mom did. So she had you. That was when dad snapped. Did dad ever seem kind of mad at you when you didn't do anything?"

"Yes."

"That's 'cause he always regretted having you. He also didn't really like me and Sonia because we didn't turn out the way he wanted. So, truthfully, I think that dad only kept us because he loved mom."

"Does he still love mom?"

"I don't know. If he did love her: than he wouldn't have gone off and had a child with somebody else."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Ask Sonia, she could probably put the whole situation in better words than I can." Manic looked mad. I looked over at Sonia who now had her eyes open and was sitting upright. She touched my arm softly.

"Sonic, before dad left: he was secretly seeing a girl who wasn't our mother. After like a year of seeing her: she announced that she was going to have a baby. That's the reason that dad left. The reason why Manic and I know about this is because we went to go visit dad one day. We walked to his house, hoping that he would come back home with us. We would've asked you to come but I think you were at Tails' house or something. Anyway, we looked into the window to see if he was home. We saw him holding a turquoise baby hedgehog in one arm and a female white hedgehog in the other. He kissed her and danced around with her and the baby. We, well Manic, busted through the window and demanded to know what was with the whole scene. So, he told all," Sonia explained. She looked sad. "We wanted to tell you bro, but we wanted to wait until you were older," Manic piped in. I looked down at the ground. Sonia grabbed my hand and Manic patted me on the back softly. So, dad cheated on us. He cheated on his whole family and probably doesn't even regret it. No wonder mom changed. She was hurt by the one she loved. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. Sonia hugged me softly as did Manic. Sonia was crying too. Manic didn't cry he just looked sad. We all stayed in this little group hug for a while. Manic stopped hugging me first and stood up. Sonia got up as well, pulling me up with her. "Let's go home guys," Manic whispered. We crossed back over the bridge to Manic's car only to see that someone broke one of the headlights. "Wait 'till I get my hands on that little-"Manic cut himself off before he could get any madder. I thought that Amy was mad at me. "Squirt, why's you're ex-girlfriend torturing me," he asked me. I shrugged and went to the backseat door. I opened it and slid inside. Manic drove us home with only the radio as any act of sound. I didn't know what was up with Amy. I told her I didn't want to see her because I knew that she'd see all the stuff happening in my life. But instead of understanding: she does stupid stuff. Geez, sometimes girls are so weird. I saw Amy talking to her sister as we pulled up into our driveway. She smiled at the sight of the broken headlight, while her sister burst out laughing. "Stupid girls," I heard Manic mutter. I got out the car without looking at Amy or her sister. Manic waited for me at the front of the car. "Hey wimperella," I heard Amy say to me. Her sister giggled. Manic glared at them. When I reached him, he told me to ignore them. "Aw, look Ash, he needs his big brother to defend him," Amy teased. "What is up with you," Manic yelled putting his arm around me. "What's up with you punk boy," her sister replied. He sister was a hot pink hedgehog with light blue eyes. Her quills were shorter than Amy's and they were curly. She was wearing a green skirt with ruffles on it, a light green designer top, and green wedges. Manic growled and took his arm off my shoulders. He stormed into the house before his anger got the best of him. He hated it when people made fun of the way he dressed and acted. "One brother down, one left to go," Amy shouted. I took one look at her. She had this gleam in her eyes that made me shiver. I walked up to her and took her hands. "Ames, what are you doing," I asked her softly. Her evil smirk disappeared and her face softened. "I don't know Sonic, I guess that I thought that you didn't like me at all and it made me mad," She said softly, looking deep into my eyes. "I do like you, it's just that I have to deal with some things right now and I don't want you to worry if you find out. I thought that pushing you away would be the best thing to do," I explained. Amy squeezed my hands really hard that it hurt…._a lot_. "Ow Amy that hurts," I said pulling my hands away. I saw tears in her eyes. "I'm not an idiot Sonic! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to let me down easy because you don't want to hurt me! Well it's not going to work," she screamed at me. Now I was sure that there were tears in my eyes. "I'm telling the truth," I said softly. She snorted. "Yea right, when are you gonna get real Sonic? Maybe that's why your dad left, because his kids are a bunch of phony fakes!"

"Do not bring my dad into this and leave my siblings alone, you don't even know them!"

"I know that Manic is a punk rock mixed with bad boy and that your sister is an overprotective freak!"

"Don't insult my siblings like that!"

"Well maybe you should stop pretending to be something you're not. You know that you hate your siblings!"

"That was when I first met you that I did! You don't know what the difference between then and now is!"

"Oh so now you're calling me dumb?"

"It's not calling if it's true-"Amy slapped the taste out of my mouth before I could finish my sentence. "You know I was dumb! Dumb for falling for you and thinking that you were different, but you're just a jerk," She screamed before running into her house. My head stayed where it was tilted for when she slapped it. Amy could hit hard for a girl. "Do you have a heart," her sister asked me coldly. I looked at her coldly. "Me," I asked. She nodded. "Maybe you should do a retake on that," I heard Manic's voice say. I turned to see that he was standing in our driveway, leaning on his car. He walked up to where I was standing. "Did you just hear what your little brat of a sister just said. She insulted our family history and called my brother things that he wasn't. No wonder you guys don't have a life," He said before grabbing my shirt and pulling me back to our house. I let him. Once we got inside the house, a hard fist went right to my jaw. The blow sent me against the hallway floor. I looked up at Manic. "What did I do now," I asked him. He was glaring at me. "How dare you tell a girl that was just using you about dad," He yelled at me. I got up. "Oh so I'm not right for it, but I bet you probably told Vanessa your whole life story," I said before getting jabbed in the stomach. I fell down on my knees clutching my stomach. "Listen you little pain, telling some girl who I just met my life story is something you would do, while me on the other hand would never let it out until like three years of dating." I could tell that Manic was mad, but right now he was making no sense. "Manic what are you doing to Sonic," I heard Sonia say walking into the room. My stomach still ached from the punch and I was afraid to get up or else Manic just might break one of my bones. "He'll be lucky if I leave him with one good bone in his body," Manic replied coldly. I reluctantly got up. "Oh yea, try it than," I said balling up my fists. "Whoa guys c'mon you're brothers, let's not get back on that enemy track," Sonia said getting between me and Manic before one of us could strike. She looked at Manic and then at me. I saw Manic's face soften. He stopped glaring. "We're not enemies, the little twit just needs to learn his lesson and he better have or else next time: you won't be around to protect him," he said coldly before walking around Sonia and walking past me. Sonia sighed. "Sonic you've got a busted lip and probably strained a muscle," She said examining me. I shrugged. "Why did you stand in the way," I asked her.

"Do you want to end up in a hospital?"

"No."

"That's why. You and Manic are my only brothers, well my only whole brothers, so why would I watch you two kill each other?"

"Look, it's my fault most of the times that Manic's blown his cap. Why don't you let me fight my battles? I mean like Manic would really put me in a hospital."

"He could, and I just want you to be careful."

"Whatever," I said turning away from her to go to my room. She followed me. I sat on my bed and she sat with me after closing the door. "Sonic, you haven't really been yourself these past couple of weeks. What's going on," she asked. I shrugged. I really didn't know what was up with me. "I don't know," I replied. Manic walked in through the door. "You okay bro," he said softly. I nodded. "Look dude, I'm sorry about before. It's just that the whole situation with dad-"

"It's kool. I should've watched what I said," I said smiling. I got up and hugged Manic. He hugged me back. I knew that Sonia was smiling behind me. We all heard the front door open and footsteps walk in. "Leave us alone Raymond," my mom screamed. "Look Sasha, they're still half mine so I do have a right," I heard our dad's dark deep voice (it's similar to Manic's voice) say. "Since when do you want to see them," my mom questioned. We tip toed downstairs. Our mom was arguing with our dad. He looked almost the same as when I last saw him. His blue green fur, spiky quills that shot off the back of his head like mine, amber eyes, and the casual style was all familiar. Our mom's blue eyes shone with anger. "I've always wanted to see them ever since the firsts found out."

"Do you even remember their names?"

"Of course I do. What kind of father do you think I am?"

"One who hasn't even thought about his children for four years!"

"Well I'm sure that Maurice, and Samantha have missed their father."

"You forgot a child!"

"What are you talking about? I only have three children!"

"You forgot Sonic, and its Manic and Sonia."

"Oh who cares?"

"We do," Manic came in with me and Sonia following him. We all crossed our hands against our chests. Dad looked at Manic with disgust. "Manic, what are you wearing," He asked shocked. "Clothes, same as you," Manic replied. My mom looked at us sadly. "Sasha, how dare you let _my_ son wear such things," Dad yelled at my mom. "He dresses as he likes and you can't do anything about it," Sonia said, stepping up next to Manic. "Sonia? Is that you? Well at least you look _decent_," He said putting on a small smile. "Ahem," I piped up stepping up on the opposite side of Manic. "And little Sonic, my you have grown," he said with no emotion. "There, you saw your children, insulted them, and now you can go," our mom said. Dad ignored her. "You guys look miserable. How about you come stay with me," he tried to convince us. Manic shook his head. "We don't want to. We like it here with mom, at least she doesn't treat us like trash," Sonia said. I nodded to confirm Sonia's statement. Dad glared at me for no reason. Manic angled himself so that he was in front of me. "Touch Sonic and you won't have any teeth left," he said. I was surprised at this. Manic was really standing up for me instead of trying to hurt me. Dad took one look at each one of us before walking out the door mumbling stuff about an ungrateful family. My mom sighed out of relief. "Thank you guys for standing up for yourselves," She said smiling at us. My mom was actually really pretty when she smiled. We all nodded, smiling. "We didn't just stand up for ourselves. We stood up for you too," I said proudly. Mom smiled bigger and gave us a group hug. Somehow I knew that things were going to get better in our family.

**Ch. 5 Sadness and Goodbyes**

Amy's POV

After I slapped Sonic I ran inside into my room and cried my eyes out. I heard Ashley talking outside, but I didn't bother to see what it was about. She did come in my room looking sad though. "What's wrong," I asked her. "Sonic and his stupid brother said that we have no life," she whispered.

"How dare they?"

"I don't know, but how about we forget about both of them." I nodded, but I didn't want to. I wanted to run into Sonic's arms and tell him that I was sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to say all the things that I did. Sonic probably hated me for all I know. "Amy, look, I know that you're upset but it's for the best," my sister said before leaving my room. I heard footsteps and voices downstairs. "What? But we can't," I heard my sister scream. "It's for the best Ashley now please go pack," I heard my mom say sternly. I walked downstairs quietly. "What's going on," I asked innocently when I reached the dining room. "Amy, we're moving," my mom said quietly. I put my head down, tears forming behind my eyes. I didn't want to go. I still needed to talk to Sonic. "Okay, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow so I need you two to start getting packed."

"Sure, I just need to go somewhere real quick," I said before running out the front door. I ran to Willow Bridge quickly, hoping he was there. He wasn't. I let my tears fall down my cheeks. I waited on the bridge for an hour until he came. "What are you doing here," he asked me, shocked at my presence. "I'm moving and I wanted to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean them," I said walking up to him and taking his hands in mine. "Whatever," he said before ripping his hands out of mine and walking past me. "Sonic, what is wrong?"

"Can you just go."

"Why?"

"Just go." Sonic didn't look back at me, he only disappeared into the forest. "Sonic! Sonic come back," I screamed. He only kept walking, not looking back. I ran back home with tears flooding my face. I packed my stuff quietly. The next day, I took one look at Sonic's house. It was quiet and looked peaceful. Sonic wouldn't miss me. Why would he? I only wished that I had gotten to know him better than I did. I got into the car and watched Willonton go past me. Watching Sonic slip out of my heart.

A/N: I might make a sequel that will explain a lot of stuff that went on that may have been confusing. Tell me if you want a sequel.


End file.
